


Harder to Remember

by Anne_Rackham



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Regret, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Rackham/pseuds/Anne_Rackham
Summary: Every year they lose a little piece of themselves, and it becomes harder to remember what it's like to be human.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short Drabble about the Enchantress' spell and how it effects the servants.

Every year they lose a little piece of themselves, and it becomes harder to remember what it's like to be human. The memories of their life before the curse lives on in their minds, though those outside forget entirely, and their hearts slowly harden and become cold, like the animated figures they are. They don't loathe their master, their prince, like they should. Instead, they're filled with sorrow and regret, being reminded of what they've allowed to happen. It could've been prevented once upon a time, but now it is up to them to mend what's left for the better.


End file.
